


阁楼上的幽灵

by JPaloma



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPaloma/pseuds/JPaloma
Summary: 没什么特别的，前阵子二人转时期的灵感，补档
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 4





	阁楼上的幽灵

0/

偶然的一天，我发现了被父亲关在阁楼里的人。

1/

我并非不常去阁楼，只是从某一时刻开始，我突然对阁楼有了恐惧，自那时起我便总是躲着阁楼。大概是了解了这一点，父亲便将阁楼占为己有了。

说起来，小时候我总喜欢去阁楼，我的玩具陪着我，我便可以在那里坐上一下午，有时候即使不做城堡与王国的游戏，只是瞧着空气中上下翻飞的浮尘，我也能够自得其乐，有时候错过了晚饭，母亲就会站在楼梯下喊我。

“——晚饭做好啦。”

“我不想吃。”我会说，“您和父亲先吃吧。”

但是，四五岁儿童的抵抗，不完全是诚实的，多半是早早领悟了狡辩的益处，从而一发不可收拾，不过，我想我的母亲理解我。因为稍晚一些，她就会顺着梯子，爬上没有光的阁楼，用漆黑的眼珠注视着我，并且说：“下来吃晚饭，你父亲已经休息了。”

有一次，她告诉我，在我更小的时候，比起被佣人收拾过的亮堂的厅堂，铺着柔软草地的院子和静谧的池塘，我也如这般更愿意享受在古堡侧翼昏暗阁楼上独处的时光。为此，母亲特别为我安置了星状的串灯，像是圣诞节般的氛围登时充斥了阁楼。

然而，我并不爱圣诞节，因此不经常开着灯。如同这个家庭中的其他人一样，我没有信仰。可是我知道，在圣诞节，主显节，父亲都会以庆祝为由在家中举办隆重的家族宴会，借此商讨家族企业事宜。我被要求坐在下首，离我的堂兄弟非常遥远，我连一个能说上话的人都没有。而那时，餐桌上却没有母亲的位置，或许是因为她总穿梭在厨房和餐厅之间，指挥着管家和佣人招待来宾。

十岁的时候，我已经在学院中修习了四年，平时住在学校，只在周末时候回家。说是回家，也只是静坐在阁楼中看书。开春的时候，母亲开始生病了，经常住在医院，大人们说是一种少见的怪病，也许会传染，因此不让我去医院。我也很少能见父亲，周末只有管家照顾我吃饭，但我并不为此感到伤心或不快，如果父亲的消失与母亲的疾病有什么因果关系，我宁愿母亲多在医院里住一段时间。

后来，母亲的朋友上门来，带来了一个年轻的男孩。

我记得那位女士穿着十分艳丽，脸上浓艳的妆容无从体现她年纪该有的庄重，然而她带来的男子仅穿着线条简单、颜色单调的服装，恰到好处地勾勒出他优雅迈步时的腿部肌肉的线条。即便是用孩童的眼光看待，那也是一名美的出奇的男子，他似乎和母亲来自一个国度，拥有同样漆黑的瞳仁和漆黑的头发。不同的是，他比我记忆中的母亲更加年轻，他的脸很小，不施粉黛的皮肤紧致而充满弹性，他的嘴唇饱满且丰厚，颜色红润，并且时常弯曲着嘴角，显示出真挚的笑容。当他同我说话时，我能感受到自己沐浴在他关怀且专注的眼光中。那样的一张脸，露出的表情，比在镜中注意到的面无表情的我的脸更加像个纯洁的幼儿。

当时我还不知道，那段时光是我剩不多时的少年时代最快乐的时光。当我完成工作日学院布置的作业与家族事务，我便旋风般地飞奔到管家来接我的车上。当我回家，我可以拉着他去后山坡上的树林中观察鸟类和植物，或者他提前准备好野营的食物和帐篷，我们就可以一起在外过夜。春夏交织的季节，池塘边开了许多花，他教会了我很多辨认花和植物的方法，隔年春天开始他又教我观察花序盛开的时节，在我明白早晚花序大小的区别时，也暗自惊讶他对于这样脆弱而瞬时的事物的热爱。

尽管他才刚成年，体力还是比我好太多，何况我并没能在过去十几年的短暂生涯中得到体能上的充分锻炼，在许多个周末的夜晚，都是他将精疲力尽的我带回家，偶尔我在路上睡着了，半梦半醒之间，我能感受到他紧实的手臂环抱着我，而我就依靠在他柔软的胸脯上。他那像是白玉兰一样的气息环绕着我，在降温的夜晚带来沁人心脾的暖意，令我感到从未有过的安心。

少年时代的我不明白的是，他也常向我露出怜惜的目光。诚然，在成年后的反思中我逐渐明白，在这一点上我大概遗传了父亲，那就是我并非有耐心的人，同时残酷无情。我观察鸟类，不是出于心中对自然的好奇，而是为了在其后的猎捕中准确利用它们的习性，我观察动物，是为了在家族的捕猎比赛中尽量减少多余步骤对动物造成的皮毛损害，以如预期般取得第一名。

在当时，他对我的充满忧虑的神思和爱护并未被我充分理解，他告诫我关于生命的轮回也未曾令我明白，我只是像幼熊一般向他索取热情与关照，而他对我也没有丝毫保留，他可以为我向管家保密我的言行，偶尔也会亲自在厨房给我做点不像样的食物，但味道却出乎意料的美味。他说那是他自己在家中会做的快手料理，但我却坚持从未在家中任何一餐的精致摆盘中品尝到类似的味道，为此，他补充道，如果我喜欢，他也可以随时做给我吃。

“真的吗？”我怀疑在未来的人生中他的诺言是否能够兑现，“难道你会一直陪着我吗？”

“真的，只要你想。”他微笑着，但又似乎很苦恼，“如果你愿意。”

我相信如果真如他所言，当我们死去时会面临最后的审判，我将会在地狱看着他缓缓飞向天堂。

隔年冬季，父亲回国了，我也收到了父亲带给我的生日礼物，是一顶猎鹿帽，柔软的皮革散发着来自室外的寒气，我朝他道谢，将帽子放在桌几上。他已经从管家那里听闻我在半个月前的猎鹿比赛中取得的好成绩。他看起来十分疲惫，但那只是旅途劳累的表象。当父亲的询问我关于课业的问题，眼睛落在不远处坐着的人身上，他的眼睛发出了异样的光芒。

我一边回答，一边顺着我不能理解的那道眼神看去。仅仅几个月的时光，陪伴着我的人的头发已经长了许多，顺着他饱满的脸颊下柔和的线条垂落，在脖颈间微微弯曲着，他温柔地朝父亲回话，声音如同我所知的那样软糯但不卑不亢。

“这就是你的‘家庭教师’吗？”父亲问。他问话的时候并没有看向我，如同他并无费心思在任何一项需要真心交流的家庭活动中一样。

我回答：“是的。”

“你比我的儿子大了很多。”

“是的，先生。”他像是意识到这惊人的真相，有些局促地回答。

“我的儿子怎么称呼你？他叫你先生吗？”

“我叫他哥哥。”我插话道。

父亲的脸上突然眯起眼睛，露出了怪异的愉悦的表情，他突然命令道：“你应该去看望你母亲。”

哥哥不安地变换了坐姿，但是朝我说了再见。

我并不记得他是因为什么原因来到我家，但如果他对我的自然百科知识的补充属于教导的一部分，那么他不仅仅是我的家庭教师，在这偶尔间断的相处中他还扮演了更重要的角色。他从不强迫我遵从他的信仰，不会像家族中的亲戚一般扮演上帝的角色，怜悯我的罪，他不会因为餐前祈祷时我的闲散而出言劝阻，他说，如若这般，他便替我祈祷，请求神灵赐福予我。

我问他，祈祷有用吗？神拯救了你吗？

他沉默不语。

我很久没见过母亲。管家在路上停下车，我买了一束百合。到了母亲一个人独处的病房，她似乎很惊讶能见到我。和我想象中的病患不同，她看起来和以前没什么区别，只是头发稀疏了不少，用头巾包着，反而以前脸上总是若有若无的哀愁似乎不翼而飞。

我将百合花插在她床头的玻璃瓶中，换下了里面已经枯萎的几支蔷薇，她伸手将蔷薇接过去，很似珍惜地将未全部枯萎的花瓣夹在她手边的书中。

母亲也许不喜欢百合，我却不知道，在家中我们不谈论自己的喜好，一切事物按照得体和礼仪安排。

我们相顾无言坐了一会儿，管家出去接了电话回来，便展开我的外套，示意我可以离开。突然，母亲问道：“那个男孩如何了？”

“哪个？”我反应过来，“他很照顾我，我们经常一起外出游玩。”

母亲紧紧地抿住嘴，我看着她，慢慢穿上外套，她又说，“你也应该对他好一点。”

我们在走廊的时候恰逢医生查房，来者手里拿着两支玫瑰，看到我和管家便匆匆问好，大概当我们是患者家属，当我转身想仔细看看他手里的花时，他已经推开我母亲的病房门进去了。

当管家试图启动车辆时，我意识到那些蔷薇是在住院楼的院子里种植的。和家里院子种的不同，灌木没有经过精心的修剪，反而看起来充满了生命力，十分自由。

那后来我的课程突然增加，管家又告诉我父亲替我申请了国外的学校，要求我保持现有的学业成绩。我能够回家的机会徒然变短，意外的，在这种变化中，我的心里产生了思念。

父亲回来后，家里的规矩又恢复以前严格而令人无法喘息的程度，佣人也不再向我友善地微笑，并且不能在规定时间外随处走动，我觉得十分压抑，忍不住和哥哥抱怨。在夜晚，他不能再和我睡在一起，和我彻夜聊天，或者聊天到我们之中有谁先陷入梦神的怀抱。我的时间也骤然压缩，只有午饭后的短暂休息时间能够和哥哥独处，他总是提前坐在客厅等我，但却穿着长衣长裤，拒绝我的碰触。我只能握着他的手，或者枕在沙发的垫子上，让他的手指慢慢梳理我的头发。

当我越忙，我越珍惜和他相处的时光，甚至我学着他，在餐前祷告，但我并不求能够得到保佑，只是默念着祷词，希望能够将本属于我的庇佑挥洒到他的身侧，替他分担我无法探知的烦忧。

但他的身上好像有了母亲的影子。当他偶尔露出我未曾见过的忧愁的表情，常常目不转睛地凝视着我的时候，我竟不能分辨，到底是我还是他，被这所深不见底的古堡诅咒，患上了忧思和不能将心中烦恼直言的疾病。

这样的病症我曾经只在母亲的身上见过，至于父亲，我想他并不在意他自己之外的任何人，如此，对于他而言，这种令我心碎的症状只是一种赐福，好叫旁人能够远远地与他避开。

夜晚我无法入睡，只能独自游荡在我儿时就探索过的城堡中。不能断定为何那时的我挑选西翼的阁楼作为常驻之地，毕竟那里从不能迎接太阳，只能目送黯淡的光线收束入遥远的地平线，或许从那时开始，我就已经预知未来的日子都将是如此惨淡，无法控制自身的命运，只能目送光的离开。

某个夜晚，大雨倾盆，暴躁的雷声令我十分清醒。当我好奇心起，故地重游时，却听到阁楼发出凄凄哀哀的哭叫，我吓了一跳，驻足去分辨时，又全然不能分辨到底是风的哀嚎还是人的嘶吼。

那个夜晚我伴随着心中的恐惧入睡，甚至很多夜晚的游荡中，我的耳边似乎都回荡着恐怖而压抑的声音。我朝佣人询问，但他们的眼神躲闪，没有人能给我像样的回答。

在白日烦劳的工作和夜间失眠的折磨中，我逐渐消瘦，哥哥试图宽慰我，当我不愿离开房间前往餐桌的时候，他为我端来亲手做的晚饭，向我描述在开满欧石楠的山坡上漫步的山羊，在湖水边嬉戏的成对的野鸭。我眼睛一眨也不眨的盯着他，他也用满含情谊的双眼凝视着我。他近来疲惫的厉害，婴儿般饱满的脸颊不知所踪，衣领中锁骨的轮廓却十分清晰。交谈过后，看我精神振奋起来，他反而比我更加高兴。我用过晚餐，但不愿他走，哥哥仿佛知道我的心意一般，坐在床边紧紧地挨着我，这似乎是赋予我再次碰触他的信号，我伸出手去抱住他柔软的腰肢，将脸埋进他微微鼓起的胸口。

棉质的衬衫下他柔软的皮肤仿佛一碰就会破碎了，我想象不到谁能再次带给我同样的感觉，也想象不到我还能与谁如此贴近。在这样密不可分的接触中，他皮肤的气味和温度像是在我的血肉中扎入深根，他轻轻抚摸我的后颈的手指仿佛银针般刺入我的灵魂，令我在痛苦的挣扎中收紧了手臂，而哥哥也同样在我的怀抱中颤栗。

在无言的沉默中，时钟敲响了十二次，哥哥的脸刹时变得惨白，睫毛轻轻地抖动，他亲吻了我的额头，带着餐盘离开了。

终于有一个雨夜的早上，我鼓起勇气去了阁楼，却发现印象中原本整洁的空间一篇狼藉，窗户大开，一切浸在雨水中，曲翘的地板上有不少水洼，似乎已经被泡了一夜。曾经的我的玩具散落一地，书籍被狂风吹卷的到处都是，一些掉出来的书页沾了水，紧紧地粘在地板上，上面还有我留下的幼稚的笔记。串灯也不再舒展，被谁从墙上扯下，歪歪扭扭地抛弃在地上，像是绑过什么东西似的以一种固定的形状扭曲着。

不知是因为地板湿滑，还是别的什么原因，我从爬梯上跌下，发起了高烧，随后的日子中记忆昏沉，什么也记不清。

在人间和地狱的间隙中，我好像看见哥哥在我的床边哭泣，看见医院的白墙，或者还有母亲的脸。我的思绪扭成一团，像是在荆棘中拖着残破的身躯前行，确不知道光在哪儿。我想，也许是阁楼中的幽灵对我的惩罚，怪罪我为何在已将它圈养后，又无情的将它抛下，留给狂暴而无情的风雨。

2/

当我恢复神智，已经身处异国。新居与旧地截然不同，能见到阳光的日子很多，白日的时间也延长，我想可能自己来到了南方。阳光灿烂的日子显然对我的身体恢复健康大有帮助，然而过往像是噩梦一般笼罩着我，使我的心中布满阴郁的雾霭。

我的身边只有管家，我知道他并不愿意回答我的问题，在他向医生确认我行动无碍时，迅速为我恢复了入学手续的办理。

我与家中断了联系，一切只有金钱往来，我写了信，却不知送往何处，世界失去幻想与光明，我对已经失去的拯救者的记忆逐渐被剥夺，仿佛成为自己的陌路人，成为无所依托的流放者。

尼采说，显然，天上地下最重要的就是长久地忍受，并且是向着同一个方向。我无所判断哥哥对着少年时代的我的承诺应如何衡量，但已深谙权利魅力的我只能将其那简短对话中的暗示视为炼狱中的蛛丝，即使不断从其上跌落，仍然贪婪地渴望着。

数年间我逐渐变得忙碌，在南部扩张起来的家族事务中占据一席之地。接到母亲病危的通知时，我勉强赶上葬礼。那时候我已经知道，母亲的身份并不高贵，除了作为父亲的妻子，她也只是如我一般孤苦的异乡人，没有人为了她的遗产在葬礼上假装掉眼泪，因此人们面上显得十分干燥且不耐烦，只有草地缓缓升起湿气，笼盖于其上的薄雾缓缓灌入黑洞洞的墓穴。

但她也许比我幸运，在葬礼上，我又看见了那医生，他向我点头示意。我看见他带来两支仅仅萌发出花蕾的红色蔷薇。

回家后，我时常陷入自我勉强的苛责中，熟悉又陌生的古堡令我心神不宁，仿佛阁楼中的幽灵仍然在半夜中游荡在走廊。我没有资格或脸面回想过去，哥哥是自愿的，我很明白，在资本的洗涤下，整个世界仿佛被笼罩在欲望的阴霾中，能用物质和欲望解决的问题微不足道，然而我同样明白的是当哥哥今后的生活：大概当他回想起这段不堪的用身体偿还家庭债务的记忆时，我少年时代的茫然的脸也会将成为他厌恶的存在。当然，我不能如此龌龊，奢求他未来光明的生活中还会存留一丝关于我的记忆，他应当重回舞台，令他与这阴冷宅院全然不同的热情与活力尽情挥洒在能够欣赏它们的人眼前。

但我尽可能地用这样的假设折磨着自己和父亲。母亲重病时，我没能回家，但在葬礼结束后，我才有了真正再也不能与母亲见面的领悟。我深知情感与爱是我不可得到的礼物，而通过不断的自我折磨和懊悔，使我出现我还保留着一丝人性的错觉。

这错觉令我欣喜若狂，也令我精神失常。父亲终于从他的情妇身上收获了脑血管的意外，隔三差五发作的癫痫令他颜面无存、性情大变。他大可认为他这唯一的儿子将在他与生俱来的父权下恭敬如常，替他养老送终，我却不想再遂他心愿。

要我说，家族企业是一个弊端，人们手里捏着钞票，却想用感情论事，我的律师一再提醒我关于控股权转移和竞业禁止的危险，我深以为然。父亲是我优秀的启蒙者，在我神智未开前就赋予了我自私的基因，这是我唯一能理解需要感谢他的理由。

为此，为了父亲健康时期光明伟岸的形象着想，我遣散了佣人，付给他们一大笔令他们和家人衣食无忧生活的财产。已经年老的管家没说什么，但他善于在背后长久地观察和评估我，很快，他以身体抱恙为由，不顾父亲的挽留，离开了古堡。

父亲说，既然我还安排医生为他治疗，将他当作父亲，至少应当允许他按照自己的意愿，每年中能回到古堡中住一段时间。每年春季，我开车送他回去。当三月，冰雪融化，太阳长久出现在北半球的日子到来，但这并未给古堡带来什么变化，无论是否晴天，阳光是否将石头的墙壁晒的闪闪发亮，只要打开大门，都仿走进了凝固住的冰冷的时间胶囊，我记忆中的人再也不会从华丽的旋转楼梯上走来。有人说，每个人的不幸，就在于每个人总在观察，又让所见之物从属于自己。我善于吸取教训，因此早已放弃了这可能，只是夜深时才有时间思考我究竟是幸或不幸。

几年中父亲的护工换了又换，没人能理解他的时而亢奋时而暴躁的精神波动，我不知道他在古堡看到了什么，想到了什么。我给数年前在家中见过的母亲的朋友致电（后来我又在葬礼上遇见这位女士），邀请她见面。

我们在咖啡馆见面，她和我印象中截然不同，不再穿着过于繁杂的服装，妆容也趋于平淡，显示出她有些拘谨的表情。她和我母亲年纪相仿，脸上已经布满细纹，皮肤松弛；但母亲脸上总是带着温柔得体的笑容，我想象不出母亲如果活到这个年纪将会变成什么样，母亲应当永远美丽和纯净。我曾经思考过，为了不让自己受到生者的评价而失态，只能早点去死，从这个角度上，母亲是幸运的，而我宁愿让父亲受罪。

“我没想过我们会在见面。”她说。她说这话的时候我们已经喝了半杯咖啡，她已经放松了许多，她并没有直视我，只是用银勺轻轻搅动着深色的液体：“你已经长大了，应该已经知道我曾经做过什么。”

是的，我清楚的明白她曾长久地周旋在上流社会的人家中，与女主人交好，替家中的男性物色玩物。我的母亲选择她，大概是因为她并不全然地沦丧了道德，而是精心地挑选欠下高利贷人家的儿女，将他们送往未知的彼岸，让命运女神选择执掌舵桨或号角。

“是的，”我说，“您是我在这里最难以面对的回忆了，我需要见你一面。现在我要离开一阵子，希望您用您现在的正规生意为我父亲找几位护工。”

她若有所思的看着我。

我的心愿已了，也想不出还有什么能将我拘束在此处，我周游世界，学着别人做公益和慈善，我开始了解这世界上的人各有各的不幸，但我没有追求，我所追求的不是触摸之物，但我希图占有的更完美之物不应陷入被污染的泥土。我没有生的信仰，在这一点，我承认我是庸俗之辈，是平庸的资产阶级，我不值得被描写。

某天，我结束了短途的旅行，如十年前一般灵感突至，故地重游。

我没有通知父亲，在那一天，我发现了被父亲关在阁楼的人。

我听见阁楼上嘈杂的声音，一开始我以为是父亲在与人争吵，这并不像他，因为他从来仅仅是提出命令；后来，我发现那只是父亲单方面在一个人大吼大叫。我并不担心父亲因激动而突然猝死，毕竟他已经太老了，随时都有死亡的可能，而我自己早就打算用自杀结束生命，因为我已作出判断，值得生活的经历早已伴随着我的少年时代结束了，因此并不担心在这偏远古堡中背上谋杀的指控，但我仍然好奇他到底为何如此神思激荡。

我走上楼梯，黑漆漆的屋子里，月光静静地照耀着，浓重的黑暗被笼罩了一层薄纱。在这样一副静态的画面当中，银色的线条勾勒出了站在窗边的人，他背对着我，穿着合身的衬衣和窄腿裤，他剪了短发，但发尾在后颈柔软地卷曲着。我立刻意识到这幅令人赞叹的肉体究竟属于哪一副遥不可及的灵魂，于是我不能再向前一步，只是近乎贪婪地看着他露出的每一寸皮肤，观察隐藏在其下的肌肉如同山丘般平滑而起伏的线条。当听到我的声音，他转过身来，光线随着他的动作轻轻抖动着，直到他完全面向我，虽然背光，但我看见他的眼睛熠熠生辉，他的嘴角弯起。

无论父亲如何涕泪俱下地向他剖白自己，可是那个人只是眼里噙着淡淡地笑意，仿佛父亲说的那些话都和他没有关系。三个人站在低矮的阁楼中，逐渐的，只有父亲在这种混乱的感情中变得疯狂了。

终日盘旋着的幽灵离开了阁楼。

哥哥已经不再年轻了，他的脸颊不再像杜鹃一样娇艳，笑起来的时候皱纹会爬上眼角，牵扯着脸颊的伤痕；没有我的日子里，他已经彻彻底底变成了成熟的大人，肩膀变宽了，指节变粗，早上起来的时候下巴会冒出胡渣，但我却觉得很美。不知道在何处，不知道他又经历了什么，我的哥哥，我的百合，已经完全成熟了；但他又和我记忆中一模一样，当我吸吮他嘴角的小痣，牙齿啃噬他冰凉的乳//尖时，他会发出像小猫一样的叫声，他的怀抱，他的柔软的嘴唇，温暖的身躯，全都为我而开放。

我不知道他为什么选择回来，回到一个痛苦的人身边，但是我知道，我被神拯救了。

-fin-


End file.
